It is well recognized in the field of golf that a proper grip is essential for optimal performance. However, many individuals who wish to learn the sport struggle to develop a proper grip. Teaching aids have been developed to assist instructors when teaching new golfers but none of these teaching aids has proven entirely satisfactory. Additionally, many of these aids are prohibited for use during golfing tournaments.
Therefore, an improved teaching aid to promote the proper grip of a golf club is desired.